The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting appliances to a support surface. More specifically, the present invention relates to an appliance mounting apparatus that provides interlocking components that are easily assembled and which can accommodate a wide variety of appliances, especially flat screen monitors.
The present invention provides an apparatus having a first base adapted to be secured to a support surface. The base includes an aperture sized to accommodate an electrical outlet. In addition, the base defines a storage cavity or chamber in which electrical components associated with the appliance may be securely housed. A second base, to which the appliance is secured, is adapted to interlock with the first base to securely mount the appliance to the support surface. The second base encloses the storage cavity for resistance to tampering and for safety concerns.